Now or Never
by lemon31
Summary: Part 1 of the Soundtrack Series. This was the last chance to get it right. The chance to finally take the risk. It was now or never. Chyan. Slash.


**Now or Never** - Chad/Ryan

Part 1 of the _Soundtrack Series_

Feedback welcomed XD

___________________________

Chad threw his bag down by his desk, kicked his chair out and sat down with enough force to make even Troy and Gabriella stop staring in adoration at each other and look in his direction. After a few seconds without an explanation they resumed their cavity inducing activities and promptly forgot that all was not peachy in the life of Chad Danforth.

"Are you going to share or sit there glowering at your basketball all day?"

Chad raised his head enough to scowl at Taylor but returned to his observation of his ball at the sound of heels clicking down the corridor, signaling the arrival of Sharpay and inevitably, Ryan. Taylor leaned over so she was close enough to speak without being overheard.

"Graduation is just one of those rites of passage, it's ok to feel anxious about it. I know you've always said that the U of A was where you were headed, but there's no shame in changing your mind. You know we'd support you if – "

"For God's sake, Taylor. Why does everyone automatically assume that graduation is the only thing on my mind. I'm sick of hearing about it! So what if it's some 'rite of passage'. To be honest I couldn't give a shit. The whole thing is so ridiculously over the top it's driving me mad!"

"Mr Danforth, unless you are looking for an after school detention, I suggest you sit down and lower your voice." Unseen by the class Ms. Darbus had entered the room, and in a whirl of sequined scarf, positioned herself on her 'throne'.

Shocked by Chad's tirade Taylor withdrew the arm she was about to put around his shoulders and opened her book. Too incensed to be embarrassed Chad thumped back down into his chair and quickly averted his eyes from his staring classmates. Not fast enough to avoid catching a glimpse of Ryan's cream fedora and worried expression.

As soon as the bell rang Chad shot off to the back of the gym, the only place where he wouldn't be disturbed. Leaning against the wall he looked up at the clouds and closed his eyes.

Taylor, as usual, was partly right in her assumption. He _was _anxious about graduation but, unlike most of his year, he wasn't putting all his energy into worrying about where he was going. That, at least, was pretty much certain. It was more the fact that East High had changed so much since.....well, he supposed since the arrival of Gabriella. It was like holding the ball at a Wildcat game and knowing that if he threw it to Troy the outcome would be guaranteed, but some part of him wanted to change tactics and shoot at the hoop himself to see what would happen. Chad smiled to himself as he imagined scoring the winning point, but the face in the crowd which cheered for him wasn't Taylor's but......Ryan's?

Opening his eyes he slid to the ground and stared, without seeing, at the parked cars. Gabi hadn't only turned Troy into a soppy, lovesick singer. She'd forced the whole school, which had once been so clearly divided, to _mingle_. So really it was her fault that he couldn't help watching a certain individual with a bizarre obsession with hats.

A vibration in his pocket woke Chad out of his reverie. A text from Taylor angrily asked him where the hell he was and if it wasn't too much bother could he please get his ass to the science labs now. Grabbing his bag he broke into a run and skidded into the lab with a second to spare. Seating himself in his usual place next to Taylor he read the title on the board three times without taking in a word of it. He looked around the class and realised that a practical was about to begin and hurriedly pulled on his lab coat.

"Ok, pour the hydrochloric acid into the beaker and..._Chad_! Pay attention! I'm sure you don't want to spill acid there."

Chad looked down and saw that he was attempting to pour the acid into his lap. Quickly he tipped the contents into the beaker and resumed his study of the male Evans twin's profile, watching as he poured his own solution into a measuring cylinder. The tip of his tongue poked out of the side of his mouth causing Chad's breathing to hitch. Feeling the force of Chad's gaze Ryan turned. Their eyes locked, blue staring into black, and was only broken by a sharp slap to the back of Chad's head. Smothering his laughter, Ryan turned back to his Chemistry.

"Chad Danforth, I asked you _three_ times to write that result down. You're lucky I'm your lab partner this year. I don't know how you and Troy managed without injuring yourselves if both of you insist on daydreaming."

Taylor nodded her head at Troy, seated a bench away, who was staring in fascination at Gabriella as she took some notes. Chad found his eyes already drawn back to Ryan who looked up briefly and smiled.

Luckily the bell rang before Chad could wreak any more havoc on Taylor's experiment and, gathering his things, he walked out of the lab in the direction of the cafeteria. Ryan hurried after him and pulled him to the side of corridor to let a group of freshmen pass.

"Er.....hey. Is everything ok? I could hear Taylor shouting from across the lab."

"No it's good. It's all good. Nothing wrong. I'm just....on my way to lunch....you know.....hungry."

Chad turned in an attempt to saunter casually to the queue and hide the fact that he seemed to have suddenly become uncomfortably hot and tongue tied. Normally he could charm cheerleaders out of the changing rooms but his usual eloquence, if you could call it that, had momentarily disappeared.

"Well come sit with me.....us..."

Ryan indicated himself, Sharpay and what constituted the Drama Club. Trying to protest but once again stumbling over his words, Chad found himself unceremoniously plonked between Ryan and a girl he didn't know with a ridiculous number of bracelets.

"So...how're the Wildcat practices going? Isn't there a game coming up?"

Chad looked at Ryan in surprise. The prospects of the Wildcats had never interested him before, so why on earth was he _starting _a conversation about basketball when he usually tried his best to endure the constant tactic discussion.

Ryan seemed to be solely focused on licking the cream off his fingers, as if he was avoiding direct eye contact. Some part of Chad's brain managed to reason that Ryan was probably just trying to make conversation, but he was too absorbed by the fingers sliding into Ryan's mouth and the pink tinge spreading from his ears to his cheeks to reply.

"Ryan. _Ryan! _Theatre. Now. I want to rehearse."

Sharpay pulled at Ryan's arm to make him get up and glared at Chad. Obviously, in her eyes, he was to blame for her brother's apparent deafness. Chad stared after the pair as the crowd of students parted to let them through.

"Danforth, isn't it? I never considered you to be drama inclined before. But then the theatre presents a wealth of opportunities; the chance for those stars not yet glowing to embrace the unknown and ignite a passion within themselves that will last a life time! Sitting on the 'Drama Table' is no mere coincidence. I feel a change will occur sooner or later that will force you to reconsider who you think you are, and who you ought to be."

Choking on his juice Chad gave a side long glance at the, frankly bizarre, drama girl beside him and made a hasty exit. The last thing he needed was to become entangled in the theatre and end up like the 'all singing, all dancing' disgrace to the title of Basketball Captain that was Troy. Shuddering at the thought of participating in one of the many school productions, Chad ignored the invitations to join the 'Wildcat + Gabi Table' and left the cafeteria for the gym.

****

"Ok team that was a pretty good practice. Keep on passing the ball and aiming for the hoop and we'll thrash the competition at the Championship."

"Couldn't have said it better myself. Listen to your captain, he knows what he's saying."

Troy and Coach Bolton exchanged what Chad found to be slightly creepy smiles, but which were probably normal father/son interactions. Of course, Chad may be overly critical, but he always found the Boltons' comments to be fairly pointless. They always seemed to state the obvious as if the team couldn't think for themselves. Well, Jason could possibly be in need of some guidance, but Chad didn't want the partronising Bolton attitude.

As he stepped into the showers Chad realised that since the start of senior year he'd become more and more aware of Troy's faults. Everything about him was so......_perfect_. His family, his girlfriend, his game, his theatre. Everything he touched seemed to gain a sort of _glow_. But in Chad's eyes that glow was, metaphorically speaking, a fake tan – unnatural, unnecessary and, ultimately, fake.

Letting the water run over his face Chad probed his feelings deeper. It wasn't jealousy, certainly not. There had been that brief, awkward time when Gabriella had first arrived, but Chad had opened his eyes enough to see that what Troy had was not was he himself was looking for.

Shaking droplets out of his hair, Chad pulled on his clothes and left the school. Troy, it seemed, was driving his truck to Gabriella's. He hadn't asked Chad if he wanted a lift, but, to be honest, the walk would probably do him good and allow him to clear his head.

He become aware of someone else leaving the school behind him and hurried off with the intention of avoiding a conversation.

"Walking tonight?"

Chad spun round and noticed Ryan sitting astride his Vespa and adjusting his helmet. Not waiting for a reply Ryan patted the space on the seat behind him.

"I'll give you a lift if you tell me the way. That is.....if you want to..." Ryan looked down and fiddled with his leather gloves. Chad stared incredulously at him.

"Me? Going on that thing? Aren't you worried I'll scratch all that expensive paintwork?"

"Well.....it was just an offer.....seeing as you're here....and I am....it seemed....."

Realising how he must have sounded, Chad interrupted.

"No, no, no. I wasn't refusing. I mean it does seem a little odd for me to go on one of these but I'd like to try driving it."

Ryan laughed, sending a shiver down Chad's spine.

"Do you think I'd let you drive it? Certainly not, You'll be sitting behind me."

"What? Like a girl? I'm sorry, but my image will not permit it."

How could it have been so hard to talk to Ryan earlier? Here they were, laughing and joking like he and Troy used to.

"And what image is that? A jock with a passion for dancing?"

"I am no such thing. You're wounding my ego! That was a one off occasion in the summer."

"Oh come on. Everyone knows that inside each macho jock, there's a flamboyantly gay theatre geek."

Chad's eyes widened in shock and Ryan, sensing the return of the tension between them, looked down at his feet. Desperately wanting to bring back the friendly teasing Chad blurted out;

"So am I going to get a ride on this powered up hairdryer or not?"

Ryan smiled slightly and slide further forward . Chad swung his leg over and awkwardly perched on the back.

"Er.....where do I put my hands?"

"You can hold on to me if you want."

Thankful that Ryan couldn't see his blush, Chad nervously slid his hand around Ryan's slender waist. The bike started to vibrate, pleasantly so in Chad's opinion, and they sped off.

****

Who would have thought that such a thoroughly frustrating day would end with Chad's arms tightly, perhaps a little too tightly, wrapped around Ryan. Trying hard not to close his eyes and rest his cheek against the smaller boy's shoulder, Chad felt every muscle move as Ryan steered the bike into his road.

"Er....Chad? We're here now. Do you want to ….like.....get off?"

Chad jumped and realised that Ryan had pulled up outside his house and was looking round at him expectantly.

"Of course....sorry....I was just so.....comfortable."

It was hard to tell in the gathering dusk but Chad could have sworn Ryan was grinning.

"I've never had someone on the back before. It felt......good."

Chad suddenly became aware that he was still holding Ryan's waist and quickly got off the bike, clearing his throat and looking away. It took a few moments for him to feel able to face Ryan and when he turned he found himself inches away from the other boy.

Ryan's breath ghosted gently over his skin, causing him to inhale sharply. He was close enough to count each eyelash.

Close enough to see the few fair hairs on his upper lip.

Close enough to notice that his eyes weren't blue, but a whole spectrum of shades.

He could hear nothing, see nothing, but the pale skin and questioning look in front of him.

This was the last chance to get it right.

The chance to finally take the risk.

It was now or never.

Keeping his eyes locked on Ryan's, Chad leaned forward and pressed his lips against the other boy's. He stepped back, breaking the contact, and felt a hand slide up through his curls, pulling him in again until, in a confusion of lips, teeth and tongue, they were joined together once again, tasting each other, and feeling as one.


End file.
